memefandomcom-20200213-history
Pool's Closed
On July 12th, 2006, there was a series of raids against the online children's game Habbo Hotel. These raids were organized by none other than the /b/ board of 4chan infamy. The raiders would make their character's appearances all the same. Dark skin, big afro, black suit. These raids were mainly just blocking the pool while sometimes arranging themselves in a Swastika. Usually they said the pool was closed due to sexually transmitted diseases, specifically the AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) virus. At that time, avatars could not walk through each other, so these raids were successful. On September 4th of the very same year, Steve Irwin was killed by a stingray. Now, according to the raiders, the pools were infected by both AIDS and stingrays, and it was most likely that those stingrays also had AIDS. The brothers had even more to save the users of Habbo Hotel from, and they were becoming a large and potent force. However, that was when the racist mods came. Whenever somebody blocked a pool, they would be banned. Hundreds on top of hundreds of avatars were lost. However, the raiders would not go down without a fight. They were not giving up. They decided to take their blockades to the real world. People actually decided to call their pools and say that they cut their leg and that they either had AIDS or HIV. We here at the Meme wiki STRONGLY suggest that you do not do this yourself. People also just put signs with the graphic above on pool gates. However, there was a new challenger approaching. A woman from Texas named Mary-Alice Altorfer thought that these signs were racist. She also blanket-statemented all of /b/, calling all of the users "racist, homophobic geeks." However, by dong so, she was just asking to be trolled by the 4chan users. Multiple people found Altorfer's phone number and called her, always talking about closing the pool. However, she knew a way to make it all about her. Altorfer also found a sign on the pool that said "Pool's Open." It was a picture of her with an afro. The 4chan users still were not going down. In 2009, the raiders prepared for another blockade. However, the devs and mods let the avatars walk through each other. The raids became shittier, and eventually factions split off. First there were skinheads, then gingers, then a bunch of communists (people with white beards, ushankas, red shirts, etc). In 2010, these factions were being kicked out, and by 2011, it seemed like there would never be a raid again. However, the odds could never be so different. In 2012, it was found that there were pedophiles in Habbo Hotel. The mods muted the game for a week, and the player base dwindled. The raiders came to kick Habbo while it was down and they came prepared. With the low player amount, they decided to make a large and annoying presence instead of being blocked. In 2017, there was two great raids. One on the 11th anniversary of the very first raid (July 12) and one on World AIDS day (December 1). Category:4Chan Memes Category:Memes Category:Political Incorrectness Category:Memes referencing the Nazis